Story of the Three Persian Gods
by Saints amoung Angels
Summary: The sand siblings find a book dealing with the fact that for some reason they feel contacted to it. They start to read it and find out more then what they could ever imagen pocessible. Read this if you dare, and learn what they will learn. It's a sand sibling fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Three Persian Gods

This is my first story in a Naruto fanfiction, so go easy on me. Also I don't own Naruto, or make any money from this also the only thing I made are the characters that I've created. I hope you all enjoy the story of the Three Persian Gods.

* * *

_**The Legend of the Three Persian Gods**_

_The tale this is told is only by those who have heard of it, and to those who have lived to see it. There was once a man you craved power, and so he made a deal with a horrible demon one day. He did not think of the thought of what may happen to his three beautiful children, but only thought of power had consumed him greatly. Sadly his very own children will never know why he did the things he did, but sadly you will know of this tale. So here is the tale that I so sadly tell you of the love and tragedy of the three Persian Gods and of their loved ones as well._

* * *

_**Chapter One: The festivities for the Three Persian Gods**_

Temari found a book in the desert where her home village was at, and took the book home with her. She went upstairs and sat down at the table where she had opened the book up to see that there was some writing in it. She then heard one of her brothers come into the room as he said "Temari what are you doing? What is that anyway?" She looked at her other brother as she said "Kankuro I found this near our village. I was just about to read this to find out what the heck this is when you came in. It seems ancient, but for some odd reason I feel attached to whatever this thing is." Kankuro went over to her as he too could feel the strong hold to the strange book. He then looked at Temari as he said "We need to take this to Gaara, we have to show this to him. I feel like this has to concern him too." So with that said both Temari and Kankuro left the house to where they were staying in and went to the Kazekage's head building.

Once they were inside they went to see Gaara in his office. They went up the stairs and down the hallways when they finally found his office. Gaara looked up from his paper work to see both his sister and brother staring at him very oddly. Gaara spoke "Is something wrong? Did anything happen while you guys were on portal?" Temari spoke in what she thought was a strain voice "I found this book right outside of the village. I think we all need to read this. I don't know why but I feel attached to it Gaara. Kankuro feels the same way too, and we felt that we had to tell you." Gaara held out his hand to see the book for himself, and in response to Gaara's gesture Temari hands over the book to Gaara. Gaara opens the book up to see three pictures of the what seems to be his sister Temari, his brother Kankuro, and lastly of him. Gaara looks up with a wild expression on his face as he said "It's of us" as both of his sibling came over to him to see what he had saw. To their horror it was as if they were looking into a mirror; but under each picture read the names of Galamor, Kalamora, and Telama. The sand siblings started to read the beautiful ancient book that Temari had found.

Gaara flipped to the first page of the book as he read the first sentence out loud to his siblings; _"Here is the tale that I must tell you"_ and he looks back to his sibling as he said "I believe it's a journal of these sibling that we looked at earlier. But it's from someone else speaking it. Whoever it was wanted they're story to be told." Gaara then continued again _"For this is the tale of the three Persian Gods. Their story begins at what any story would begin; it was the celebration of the sultan's rain. . ."_

* * *

_**Galamor**_

It was my father who had arranged all of this; my family was always known of the big parties that my family had always thrown. My dear brother and sister were there to help our father the sultan to greet our guests. Even though we never felt fit for these ravenous parties; we always had to do what our dear father wanted us to do, but the only one who understood us was Sweetcha our maid servant. She was always there for us when we were young, but father never seemed to like her that much as well. So we ended up growing up into her care. Sweetcha spoke sweetly "Oh my lord Galamor are you alright, you don't seem to be enjoying the festivities. Shall I get you something to drink?" I looked at her with a kind heart as I said "No, but a stroll would be nice in the garden." She only smiled as we left the palace and went into the palace garden.

There I noticed a statue of our mother in the center of the garden as I walked up to it. I spoke softly "Can you tell me what she was like Sweetcha? I don't seem to remember her at all." Sweetcha walked up beside me as she said "I'm so sorry that you don't remember lady Sushia, but I'll try my best to explain of how she was like when she was alive." I looked back at Sweetcha as I said "Just tell me what you only remember of her. I would like to hear your point of view of what our mother was like. Did my father ever love her? Did she ever stop him from ever turning us into gods in the first place? I have to know Sweetcha, I feel as though I need to know why this had to happen to us." Sweetcha only looked at me sadly as she said "Well I was only a young girl my lord, I believe I was only 18 when I served under your father. The sultan was looking for a wife at the time, and he looked over to the corner where your mother Sushia stood there waiting to be introduce to your father. Your father was always impatient so he went down the steps to where the throne resides and went to where your mother stood there waiting. After that it became history that your father and mother had gotten married at the age of 20 which I was only 19 at the time of their marriage. Within the month of that marriage, your older sister Telama was born and your father had done something that your mother Sushia never knew about until he did it. He had a woman come in to Sushia's room and held Telama when she was a baby.

It was then that Sushia found out what that woman did to your sister. She had found out that Telama was turned into a goddess of Persia. Sushia was always strong which led to a fight that I had overheard her and your father spoke of. It was the fact that Telama got turned into a goddess; but sadly your father over through your mother. It happened again when Kalamora was born and then lastly when you were born as well my lord. Each time your mother fought as long and hard as she could. But sadly her heart gave way, and with her everlasting breath she told me to do something that I'll never forget. Sushia had said _'Sweetcha please take care of my three beautiful child. Please make sure that they never turn out like their father the sultan did. Help them make good choices and never lose sight of what matters most in the world.'_ I could only nod in response to what she had said my lord, and with that promise I kept it all these years. It was her kindness that made me do this for her, and I'm glad that I did because looking at the three of you now. Can only make my heart sing that I have done of what she has asked of me." I went up to Sweetcha and gave her a hug as I said "Thank you for doing her wishes." She only smiled at me as she responded with "It was my honor to help take care of the three of you." We then released the hug as then one of our servants came in and spoke firmly "My lord your father wants you in here immediately." We then separate our embrace as we went back to the palace to where the party resides.

There was my father who only gave me an upsetting look on his face. He went up to me as he said "Where have you been Galamor? We have guests that want to meet you my son. I need you here with you brother and sister." I only spoke to my father in an unnatural tone "I apologize father; I only wanted to get some fresh air." I left my father be as I went to where my brother and sister resides. Kalamora looked at me as he said "Did you enjoy the garden? It seems that you weren't in to the party seen." I only looked his way as I said "Like always you seem to know what was best for me. As to answer your question yes I did enjoy the fresh air. I had a little talk with Sweetcha, and I'm glad that we have her in our lives." Telama went up to me as she put her hand on my shoulder as she said "I couldn't agree more my dear little brother, and neither can Kalamora." I looked over to Kalamora's direction as he nodded his head, and walked over to me as he put his other hand on my shoulder as well.

As the party continued our father came up from behind us and spoke to everyone at the celebration "My dear fellow guests welcome to our celebration for all of you are to come see the three Persian Gods that you will worship. You all will look up to them and give them what they desire. And so the celebration commence." As the party went on we were greeted by the other commoners as they all said they're "nice to me you" and "we will worship all of you." Telama never looked like she was enjoying the festivities as she said "Father may I leave, I'm not feeling well. Can my brothers come with me, I feel like I need to have someone watch over me. Just in case someone comes into my room." Our father only nodded as we walked away from the celebration. As we finally got to Telama's room she spoke in a firm tone "Thank the gods that we got out of that party. I don't think that I could handle that at all. I don't want everyone to worship us as gods; why can't we just be like everyone else. All I ever wanted was to be like one of those girls that go around and flirt with the boys in our village." I looked at her sadly as I said "Telama we are Persian Gods now and this is how our father wants us to be. We can't go up against him, and have him hurt us." She had gone to her bed as she said "I know this, but he has already begun to hurt us in so many ways." It was then that we remembered what she had meant by that and so started our flash back of when we were children

_Flashback:_

_ Telama was only 8 or 9 when I was only 5 years old and Kalamora was only 6 or 7 years old. Telama was in the garden playing with Kalamora while I was with Sweetcha. Our father came out of nowhere and spoke to us as he said "Telama come here dear I need to talk to you." As then Telama ran right over to our father as he toke her from the palace garden; which only made Kalamora and I want to go with her, but Sweetcha told us not to worry and ashore us that they were just talking. After a while of playing in the garden; we went inside of the palace to go eat our lunch that the servants have made for us on that day._

_ Finally we were in the playroom of the palace when Telama came in looking all white and stuff. Kalamora was the first to spoke "Telama what happened? Did father wanted to tell you something? What did he say?" Telama just looked at us with a shallow look on her face as she said "Father touched me; he touched me down in my private area. Why did him . . ." We watched our poor dear sister fall to the floor and cry her eyes out as we looked at each other wondering the same thing. We never got that answer to why our father did that the Telama, and even when we wanted to talk to Sweetcha about it our father was always there watching us._

This has always haunted Telama for years, and even now that she is 19 she fears for her very life. Kalamora reassures her by saying "Don't worry my dear sister, we will watch over you and make sure our father doesn't come in here. You'll need your sleep, and so do we. I don't think we'll be going back to the party don't you think dear brother." I can only nod in agreement to what Kalamora had just said as we both sat in the chairs that Telama had in her room and watched her get into bed. As she lay down on her bed she responded with "Thank you my dear brothers, I needed this so much." As then we watched over our older sister as sleep over toke us.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting of Maria

Here is the next chapter of the story. This will have a wet dream sequence, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also I'll let anyone know when I'm putting sex in it or not. Once again I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Meeting of the lady Maria**_

_**Galamor**_

I woke to see my sister Telama wearing her cloths for the day. Telama spoke "Galamor why don't you go outside for a while, you might find something." I only nodded as I left my sister's room and head back to my room to put on a new pair of clothes. Then I head out of my room and headed to the main hall of our palace when our father the sultan spoke "Where have you been last night! I've been trying to find your sister and your brother everywhere. I've found some suitors for all three of you, and I want you to me them. I only looked at him with discuss as I said "Well father my siblings and I were tired last night. So we went to bed early is that a problem?" Our father got angry as he said "No, but", but of course I interrupted him by saying "But nothing father, well since that has been said if you don't mind I'm going for a walk so don't try to stop me!" I walked out on him before he could say anything otherwise.

I walked out of the palace and onto our grounds to see the servants working as I said hello; but of course none of them would look at us, and I don't want to disturb them from their work. As I walked along the path of the palace grounds I started to notice a shadow following from the sky. As then I got out of the way as fast as I could as the black figure stood up in the path in front of me.

She wore a black Arabian outfit that made me look at her more than I should. She looked at me with such hatred as I looked at her of acknowledgement that she was standing in front of me. She spokes out "Are you the Persian God of Sand Galamor? For if you are this man then you should already know what I've come here to do." I only smiled at her as I said "That I am the man you seek, but yet I don't know of what you say. For if you say that I already know what you'll do to me, in which I don't know my dear lady. Perhaps you are one of my suitors that my father has chosen for me, shall I go get him and see if you are." She only hissed at me as she replied "I would never marry a man who carves power like you! And since you don't seem to know why I'm here then I'll tell you! I'm here to give judgment upon you dear Persian God of Sand and to your siblings too."

I yelled out "Crave for power, passing judgment upon us who are you to say such things like this! You know nothing about us, and if you think that I'll let you harm us then you have another thing coming!" As she gets into a stance all of the servants flee from our sites as I start off with as sand protection shield as I see her throwing something at me. I watch her with my new found all Seeing Eye while I'm in my protection shield. She starts to run at me as I hear her say something in a weird language and she breaks my shield. I get out a weapon of my own as I start to make hand to hand combat with her. We start flipping around all over the place as then I'm on top of her and we're both breathing heavily since we're both tired from the fighting. I spoke first "We're both evenly matched, so what do you think we should do now." She looks at me with those dark chocolate brown eyes as she says "I won't let you live!"

She spins me around in the dirt and I'm on the bottom with her on top as she tries to pull out a dagger from her holster that lies around on her leg. As she starts to pull the dagger over her head; I roll her on the ground and now I'm back on top of her as I pin her to the ground to make sure she doesn't use the dagger to kill me. I looked at her closely as I see her beauty that would not come pair to any other. Her midnight color hair to her eyes, and you beautiful tan skin. Even her lushes breasts which was the perfect size for me which I couldn't help but notice them. The next thing I did was in fact inexcusable for which I kissed her beautiful lushes lips. I broke it off as fast as I could as I said "I'm so sorry my lady I don't know what came over me."

I got off of her immediately as I heard her spit in my direction which only made me made. But before I could do anything she was back on top of me with the dagger about to plunge it into my heart as then she stopped in midair. She got off of me as I heard her say "Why, why can't I just kill you? Why do I feel weird all of the sudden?" I took noticed that she was placing her hand on her heart which I could understand to as I too were feeling it there as well. I got up from the dirt floor as I said "I don't know why you can't kill me, or why I can't kill you. I don't even know why I kissed you so I apologize for that, but I hope it helps that I don't know your name my lady." She started to head up to the palace walls as she looked back at me as she said "Remember Persian God of Sand that I let you live just this once, I will return to finish the job so don't underestimate me the next time we meet. As for my name it is Maria." Just like that she left me to my thoughts of her as I went back to the palace.

I went back to the palace to eat as I went through there I started to think of the beautiful woman named Maria. I sat at the main dining room table with my siblings as I watched them eat as if they weren't even in the room with me as I hear Kalamora spoke out "Galamor whatever happen to you to make you space out like this dear little brother." I looked back at them to only see that I haven't eaten anything that was on my plate. I looked back at them as I said "I'm sorry I just couldn't seem to stop thinking of this girl that I had just recently met this morning." Telama sighed as she said "Oh my little brother is in love. Who pray tell is the fair maiden that stole my little brother's heart?" I looked at them with such happiness as I said "Her name is Maria" as I said this is what we all heard something shatter on the floor.

We turned around to see Sweetcha standing there with all the shatter glass around her while the other servants try to clean up after her. I spoke softly at first "Sweetcha do you know something?" She turns around to us as it is shown on her face that she does; that is when she speaks out for the first time we've been in the dining room "Galamor you must not run into her again. If you do then you will surely die." Telama was the next to talk "What do you mean he will surely die? Has this so called Maria tried to kill you brother?" I can only looked down as I heard a gasp from my sister, but it was my older brother who spoke next "If she tried to kill you why are you here? It doesn't make any sense." I looked back at them and Sweetcha as I said "Well for some reason she couldn't and neither could I. All I kept looking at was her beauty, and the way she fought me. It was like we were dancing, I swore if you guys were there you would know what I mean."

The next thing I know I have Sweetcha giving me a hug as I hear her say "Oh my dear poor lord you have fallen in love with the Phoenix for I warn thou you must not find her again. For you two will never be together; only one must give up something that is precious to them in order to stay with the other. You must for get her dear lord it is the only way to save the both of you." I can only look away as if something has hit me in the chest as I heard Telama say "Galamor you know she's right if father finds out, he'll hurt or worse he might hurt you." I got up from the chair as I said "I'm going to bed early, tell father that I'll meet one of his suitors tomorrow." As I left the dining room I hear Sweetcha say to my brother and sister "I have a feeling he won't be forgetting her. Then it's true she has stolen his heart."

As I go to bed I pace in my room as I wonder if what Sweetcha is saying is true. As then I start to fall sleepy as I go to my bed; I start to take off my cloths which were dirty, and start to fall asleep half naked. That is when I started to dream of my beautiful Maria.

_**Dream sequence**_

_There I was standing in my room as then Maria comes in through the balcony as I hear her say seductively "I've been waiting for you my dear Galamor. I've wanted you ever since I saw you." As then I start to see her take off something that she had kept cloaked; that is when I see it for the first time, and I can't help myself from staring at her perfect body. Her breasts were just as beautiful as I remembered, but to see her beautiful strong legs and that little bit of hair where her hidden jewel lies. I could help myself from growling at her beauty as she giggled at me as she said "Does my Persian God like what he sees?"_

_ As then I ran up to her as I started to kiss her all over her neck as she whispers out "Oh my love give me but a taste of what you have for me." I stopped as I take off of my pants only to show her my manhood hanging loose. I kick the pants to the side as I hear her say "Oh my love you truly are a god, with a body like that can only make any woman want you." As then I push her to the wall as I said "But Maria my love it is you that I want and no one else!" As then I start to kiss her with all of my might as I hear her moan out "Oh yes my lord, yes, yes, yes, oh, oh." I hear her breathing heavily as I continue to kiss her while I feel myself pushing her up and down on the wall._

_ I stop pushing her up and down as I growled out "Go to the bed and bend down!" She obeys as she goes to the bed and bends down as to give me the view of her beautiful ass. I go over to her as I enter into her as I hear her moan and gasp as I hear her say "Oh you're so big Galamor." I can only smirk as I start to pump in and out of her as I hear the breathing of my love under me. I then noticed that Maria is holding to the bed with one hand while the other is massaging her tits. I stop as I said once again "Now go to the bed my love and you shall please me." She once again obeys as I gets on the bed and waits for me to lay down first._

_ I go on the bed as I watch her straddle me as I watch her go up and down on me. I decided to give her what she wanted as I start to massage her beautiful tits. I hear her moan out "OH, oh god yes, oh yes, oh, oh, oh, oh yes!" As then I started to go faster as I watched her go up and down on my manhood really fast as we both moan, and scream out in pleasure. As then I saw her arched her back as she moaned out as I moaned out with her as we both hit our climax._

It was then that the dream had ended as I woke up to see that my own bed had a wet stain. As I looked up to see that Sweetcha had sat there as if she had already known of what I was dreaming. I spoke "Sweetcha I couldn't "she already stopped me from going any farther as she said "I know you don't have to worry about it. I've always known that you would fall in love just like the way your mother would do. The only thing I can tell you is that you must go find her and tell her how you feel. Now go take a bath and I'll change your sheets before your father finds out about this."

I do as she says as I go to my bathroom, and get into the tube as I think about two things that I know for sure of. The first one is that I know for a fact that I'm falling in love with Maria, and the second reason is that I can't live without her. So now I tried to think of a way to try to find her, and show her how I felt about her.


	3. Chapter 3: How Telama met her beloved

Here is the next chapter, and I hope you like this one. Once again I don't own Naruto, and there is a little bit of passion in this. Like before if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: How Telama met her beloved**_

_**Telama**_

I had noticed that my little brother was wearing a robe the next morning of course it has to be raining so none of us are to go outside even if we wanted too. Our powers have no effect over the weather, and are no use to the water. I went up to him as I said "Oh my dear sweet little brother is something on your mind." He looks at me as he says "I can't stop thinking about her Telama; I can't eat or even sleep. I don't know what to do." I put my hand on his shoulder as I said "Why don't you find her? If you can't stop thinking about her why don't you follow your heart little brother. It's better than sitting around here anyway." Galamor gives me a hug as he says "Thank you my sister, what would you say to our father." I responded with "I'll tell him that you went to the drawing room to do some reading." We broke the hug as he went his way I went to do some business somewhere else.

I had to go get bathed in the palace springs as I always did which were inside the palace, and I always had some of the servants there to help me. But today was different; I had a strange feeling that I would meet someone that I had no idea of. I looked up from my robe to see a young man with tan pants and black hair. His skin was tan, even his eyes were black as the night sky, and he seemed to be one of our servants but I do not recognize him. I spoke in command "You come here and give me your name." As then he came to me with an odd smile on his face as he said "It is Shadama my lady, shall I get you one of your things to bath you with" I simple looked back at him as I said "Yes you may" as I took off my robe and got into the water. As then I hear this Shadama person come to me as he starts to bath me; after a while of doing this I looked at him as I said "What do you think of my father's strategy? Please I would like to hear you opinion on it."

Shadama looked at me as he spoke truthfully "I do not like how the sultan is running things, if it was me I would have had some of the troops stay behind while the others went out and fought for us." It was odd that he of all people had said this; for I even mentioned this to my own father and he did not listen to me. I looked at him with curiosity as I said "Please Shadama tell me more, what else would you do" as then Shadama put down the cloth as he said "I would make sure that our people would not go starve, or be in pain. I would also make sure that everything was as it should be my lady." As then I saw for the first time the respect that I had shown to anyone, and after a while in the water I spoke "I'm done bathing" as I got up from the bathing pool I spoke again "I want everyone to leave except for Shadama."

As then everyone left but Asha one of my other servants put a robe on me before she left leaving me with Shadama. I spoke again "Follow me," as I left first as Shadama followed me to one of our studies. From there I showed him a seat as I watched him sit down as I sat next to him as I said "I hope you're comfortable I would not like it if you weren't." Shadama looked at me as he said "No I'm fine, is there something I can do my lady" as I said "I would like for you to look at some of the plans that my father is doing, usually he doesn't let anyone look at them but seeing that he isn't here at the moment. I want to hear what you have to say, and what you would do" as I give him the plans to look at. After a while of looking at them Shadama spoke out "I would never have done this, now this is what I would have done. I would put them here" he points where he would put the troops and then says "Then I would have them here and here." I look at him with such content for that is what I would have done as well. Something happened that I feel like that it shouldn't have happened; Shadama got up from his chair and went over to me as he kissed me passionately. As we broke from it he says "I'm so sorry my lady, I didn't mean to" as then I toke his chin and faced it towards me as I said "Then let me repay the debut." That is when I had got up from my chair pushed on back down on his chair; I put my lips on him as we started to kiss, and the next thing I know he has his hand on my breast and my leg in on his leg.

All of the sudden I heard my father the sultan come in yelling "What on earth are you doing Telama, and who is this young man?" We broke apart as I look at my father as I said "Well I was showing Shadama the garden, but then I realized that it was raining so I showed him the one of the studies. I believe that I should show him the other rooms" as we both got up to leave, but sadly my father had other plans as he said "Shadama you may leave, I wish to talk to my daughter alone." Watch in frighten as Shadama leaves the room with me alone with my father, and to make matters worse I am in my robe with no clothes under me. I walk to the books as my father spoke seductively "Why so shy my darling daughter? I just want to talk to you" I knew what this was going to be, and I wasn't going to like this ever since he did this to me when I was a child. That is why I always had my brothers' stay with me when I fell asleep in case our father would come to see me.

I stayed in the corner as I said "As I said father I was just showing Shadama the study. There is nothing to talk about" as I tried to run away from him he grabs me as he whispers in my ear "Don't be like that I didn't get to have my fun time with you these past nights. I have something that will help you obey me my dear darling daughter" as then he turns me around as he pulls out an amulet with a red stone in the center of it. As then I started to stare at it as my eyes started to feel heavy, and that is when I blacked out not knowing what happened after that.

I woke to see that I was in my room with Asha at the side of my bed. I tried to get up as I could feel my whole body was hurting, and that is when it hit me that my father had raped me again. I looked at Asha as I cried into her arms as I heard her say "It is okay my lady you're safe for now. I know, I know" as I looked up as I said "What has he done to me? I don't even remember anything, all I could remember is that he was holding an amulet Asha, I . . ." Asha toke my hand as she said "I don't think you want to know, but I believe that the amulet is called The Heart of Seduction. It is said that the amulet lets the user make their pry do anything that it wishes to them. I fear that the sultan has made you do things that only he wishes, and I'm afraid that you were in fact raped by him my lady." I cried as Asha rubbed my back as then Sweetcha came in as I looked up to see that she had a sad look on her face. She ran over to me as she told Asha "You may leave I've heard everything" as Asha left us be that is when Sweetcha spoke softly "I'm so sorry Telama I should have been there to stop him, and I could have" that is when I stopped her as I said "You couldn't have known because I didn't tell you, and now . . . now" it was then I knew that I couldn't finish it. Sweetcha looked at me with a shocked look on her face as she said "Has this happened before" I nodded as I replied back with "That is why I always had Galamor and Kalamora stay with me in my room to make sure our father didn't come in." It was then that I knew that Sweetcha was so upset of all these years of protecting us from danger, and not even knowing that the danger she should have known was our father. She hugged me as I cried while she tried to sooth me, and after a while of doing this she asked "So what of the young man you saw, do you like him?" We broke our imbrues as I replied with "Well his name is Shadama and he's very smart. I think I might be in love with him, did you know" that is when Sweetcha smiled at me as she said "I had a feeling that you would meet the love of your life, as I also had a feeling that Galamor would fall in love with the Phoenix. Even now I have a feeling that Kalamora is going to find his love as well. This is you and your brothers' entire destiny to find them and to stay with them, but sadly I can also feel that something bad will happen. But do not worry my child; I believe it will happen later on in life not right now."

It was then I had a feeling that Sweetcha was right about how we would meet our lovers, but as for the part about having a bad feeling I do not know. All I wanted to do was forget what my father has done to me, and that is when Shadama came to mind as if he was helping me forget what my father did. I knew that right now rather than back then that I had indeed fallen in love with Shadama my dearly beloved.


End file.
